Pokémon of Mystery Dimension: Draconic War
by Riolux
Summary: In a war torn continent, a black furred Eevee must travel across Zodarus to try to stop the country of Draconia from taking over.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Umbra the Umbreon looked upon the city of Furis, capital of the Dark-Type Country of Furisia, from the castle balcony. Despite the name, it was a relatively friendly city. Just as welcoming as the city of Evergreen in Aurora or the quiet towns of Plainia. Unfortunately not a lot of traders came. There was two reasons for this. 1. Dark-Types had a bad, not to mention false, stereotype that involved them being mean rude and aggressive, not to mention thieves. The second reason was because the country was small and impoverished compared to their neighbor, Draconia. Draconia was the largest, most powerful country in Zodarus with a large army and a lot of influence in culture, economy, and trading. They had been peaceful, however, until a change in leadership. The country's leader, Aeos the Shiny Latios, had been assassinated. Killed during a meeting, he had been poisoned and it had killed him instantly. The throne went to his heir and son, Aerosen. Aerosen was black in color and the Blackness extended to his heart. He was much different from his father. He was cruel and manipulative, willing to burn down villages to prove a point. It was even speculated that he himself killed his father, though the point never pursued further. Umbra had met him in a meeting and had seen for himself, the cruelty of Aerosen, but could not deny that he was powerful as well as...charismatic? Could he call it that? Either way, soon afterwards, Aerosen went on the war path. The first to be conquered was Verdantia, the Grass-Type Country. They had never stood a chance. They had no advantage and were quickly defeated. Umbra had been deeply saddened to hear that the leader, a Leafeon named Folios, had been tortured and executed publicly along with his family. Folios had been his friend and they knew each other well. Next was Blazia, the Fire-Type country. They were just as helpless if not more so. Their Queen, Ignea the Flareon, suffered the same fate as Folios. Torrentia followed suit. Finally, they attacked Esperia. His wife, Alia the Absol, was friends with the leader, an Espeon named Solara. They had been friends since childhood and Alia had barely convinced her to flee to Furis when the Draconian army attacked the castle. As far as he knew, Umbra and Solara were the last leaders that were alive. And it might not stay that way. Over the last week, Draconia had laid siege to Furis, effectively trapping Umbra within the strong walls of the city. Even worse was that he had a child on the way. His wife had had the egg a few months back and it was close to hatching. If he left, the egg would slow them down and they would be killed and the egg, smashed. The only option would be to have a trusted member of his Elite Guard go ahead with the egg, while Umbra and the others stayed, but the thought of being separated from his child broke his heart. Alia had refused flat out at first, but realized it would be for the best. Even if they died, their child would be safe. He was snapped out of his train of thought when Alia ran in, her unnaturally blue eyes full of terror. "They got in the castle!" She said panicked. "What!?" Umbra said, shocked. He ran out of the room. Alia followed suit. They split up, Alia to rally the guards, Umbra to check on the egg. Alia was his captain of the guard as well, so he knew he could leave her to handle things. When he arrived, a Weavile was waiting for him. It was Blitz. He was an ex-rescue team leader and was very capable for this mission. "Ready to evacuate the egg, sir." He said. Umbra nodded as the Weavile put it in a padded bag. "I hope I see you again." Blitz said and Umbra sighed. Blitz then leapt through a window and landed, unharmed outside and left. Umbra ran to the castle entrance and gasped. He saw the bodies of Furisian and Draconian alike. Alia was barely standing and she was soaked in blood. Across from her was Aerosen. He wasn't even scratched. Aerosen was a blur as he grabbed Alia by the throat. She gasped and struggled weakly. She cried out as Umbra was pinned by a Haxorus. She screamed in pain as Aerosen bit into her jugular. She struggled as Aerosen drank the blood that flowed from the wound. Her struggles slowly got weaker as her blood supply was low. He dropped her when she went limp. Umbra, full of rage and grief, used Dark Pulse to blast the Haxorus off him and charged the Latios. He slammed his jaw with Iron Tail and the sharp tip of his tail cut deeply across the Latios' face, leaving a wound that would never properly heal. They battled until both were exhausted. 'I have to end this.' Umbra thought and fired,Hyper Beam. It caught Aerosen square in the chest and slammed him into the wall. Umbra collapsed weakly. '...Finally.' He thought. He stood weakly and turned to leave. He gasped as he was impaled on the end of a Dragon Claw. Aerosen raised him to eye level. "Game over, Umbra." He said as Umbra went limp. He searched for Solara, but she appeared to have fled. He also failed to find the egg. He sensed for it and saw that something was taking it to the Plainia border. The Normal type country itself was weak, but it had a lot of powerful allies. He dashed through the window, pursuing the egg. He finally caught up. It would be close. He used Steel Wing to slice through the Weavile's spine. He gasped as the egg rolled...past the border! The leader, a Girafarig named Psyche, would sense him if he crossed. 'Damn!' He thought angrily. The Weavile's corpse laid there, eyes wide still. He flew off in rage.

The next day, a Linoone came across the egg. "What is an egg doing here?" He said then gasped as the egg glowed. It hatched to reveal an Eevee with pitch black fur except for the collar, tail tip, and inside of the ears, which were pale white. His eyes were an Azure Blue. The male Eevee, cold and hungry, started to cry. "Shh. It's okay." The Linoone, Dash, said, picking the Eevee up. The Eevee calmed only slightly as the Linoone carried him to his home. "Mary, come quick." Dash said as a Delcatty ran in, followed by a baby Zigzagoon and baby Skitty, who eyed the Eevee curiously. "I saw this Eevee hatch and he was alone. I think he was abandoned." Dash explained. "Poor thing." Mary said taking the Eevee. She stroked his fur and used sing to lull him to sleep. "I promise you will have a great life here...Aeolus." She said to the the now named Eevee.


	2. Chapter 1

Draconic War ch.1  
Disappointment

15 years later...

"Come on wake up!" Sara the Skitty said in her attempt to wake her brother, Darren. Aeolus watched, laughing as Darren just turned over, ignoring her. He flinched a bit when Sara death glared him then smirked. "Tag your it." She said and walked out. Aeolus groaned. She meant that it was his turn to try and wake up Darren. He thought of something. "Darren, your food is getting cold." He said which caused Darren to leap from the bed and out the door with Quick Attack, almost running over Aeolus in the progress. "Yeah. Not gonna stand next to the bed when I say that next time." he said with a chuckle. He walked out and sat at the table with his family. Today was the day they would be able to get their Guild Passes to join the guild in Archaeus Town a few miles away. They were all thrilled to form a sibling rescue team. Aeolus had dreamed of this day and now that it was here,he could hardly wait. He had studied hard and trained for hours to get his pass and today, all he had to do was get them from the mailbox."We're gonna be awesome!" Darren said excited. "What should we call ourselves when we get there?" Aeolus asked. "Team Sparkles." Sara said which caused Aeolus and Darren to instantly reply. "NO!" Sara shrank back a bit. "Nothing girly. I do not want to be the laughing stock of the guild." Darren said. "Something both guys and girls can agree to." Aeolus said. He thought. "How about...okay I'm stumped." He said which caused Sara to facepalm. "Coming from the great mind of Aeolus Eros." She said, Eros being the last name of the family. Aeolus glared. "How about Team Heroes?" Darren said. Aeolus nodded, but Sara shook her head. "Nope. Heroes is based on boys. Girl heroes are heroines." She said which caused Aeolus and Darren's eyes to twitch a bit. "Okay... How about Team Destiny?" Aeolus said. "What are we? Hippies?" Darren asked. They discussed it awhile. "Why not Team...Zodiac?" Aeolus suggested. Darren and Sara thought about. "Sounds good to me." Darren said. "Can't argue with that." Sara said. Aeolus smiled. "It's decided then. We're Team Zodiac!" He said excitedly. "Now since I am obviously going to lead, we gotta get some rules straight." Sara said and began listing rules that benefitted her greatly, but was practically tyrannical from the boys' perspective. "How about...NO!" Darren said. "We battle to decide who leads the team." Aeolus said and Darren nodded. They finished and went outside. Sara and Darren squared off. It was surprisingly short. Sara just tackled Darren and started scratching him until he said uncle. Aeolus shook his head and facepalmed. He stood ready as Sara charged. She tried to tackle him, but Aeolus tackled her to the ground. He bit her tail and she screeched loudly. She pinned and started to scratch him, but he rolled and bit her again. A few more blows were traded until Aeolus won. "Hah! I'm in charge!" He said. "Dammit..." Sara muttered. A Swellow with a mailbag inserted something and flew off. Aeolus ran up. He pulled out an envelope. In it were Guild Passes! "They're here! Finally!" Aeolus said. When he pulled it out, however, there were only two. One for Sara Eros and one for Darren Eros. He searched the envelope for another. He tore it to bits trying to find his. "Come on where is mine?!" He said tearing up. He searched the ground and in the mailbox. He sat down as he gave up, sobbing. "I-I didn't get one..." He said tears streaming down his face. Sara and Darren were stunned. "It...was probably just a mistake. Let's go to to Recruitment Office." Darren said. Aeolus was silent, but nodded. They went there and went into the office. The recruiter, a Vigoroth looked up. "Yes?" He asked. "Hey, we were supposed to get Guild Passes, but there was a mistake. Only me and Darren got one." Sara explained. "I'll check the list. Name?" He asked Aeolus who answered. The Vigoroth looked through a book. "Sorry, but your name is not on the list to get a Pass." He said and Aeolus was stunned. "What!? Why!?" Darren yelled angrily. "He worked just as hard as we did!" Sara yelled equally as pissed. "Sorry, but Aeolus was deemed untrustworthy." The recruiter said. "How!?" Sara yelled. The recruiter pulled out photos of graffiti. Aeolus was the one painting it. "That's not me! It can't be!" Aeolus said outraged. "How many black furred Eevees do you know?" The recruiter asked. Aeolus teared up and ran from the Recruitment Office, Sara and Darren in pursuit. Aeolus ran to his room and slammed the door shut. He laid on the bed, sobbing. There was a knock. "Aeolus?" his mother said before walking in. She sat on the bed beside him. "I-I was fr-framed..." He said sobbing still. She hugged him and he hugged back. "C-can't join the Guild n-now!" He said. "Shh." She said in a comforting tone. He calmed a bit. "Why...why would someone frame me?" He asked her. "I don't know, Aeolus...I don't know." She said sadly.


End file.
